


Daddy Advent | Johnny Suh / Youngho Seo NCT

by wappeul



Category: K-pop, NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Multi, Platonic Relationships, ficlet fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wappeul/pseuds/wappeul
Summary: After that one night, the aftermath of your making out produced a baby. It's been 3 years since you were left with a child to take care of and finally, you decided to find your baby daddy.One day, 18 gorgeous men knocked on your door in hopes of finding a shelter during a storm. You sensed something unexplainable and you're determined that one of the 18 lads is your baby's father.The father's right in front of your eyes, but who is it?





	Daddy Advent | Johnny Suh / Youngho Seo NCT

**Author's Note:**

> Okay  
> This is my very first story in AO3. The summary (or the story itself lol) may sound cliché (it does) but not really, atleast for me?!?!  
> There'll be a lot of platonic scenes since this is NCT we're talking about (:)).  
> P.S:I decided to give reader a name ... just because.  
> Leave criticism below>< comment corrections ^^ ((English is not my native languageokAY))  
> Nonetheless, author will strive harder ^^.

  **P·R·O·L·O·G·U·E**

* * *

Your brows furrowed as you watch the news with worries. It's evident that the weather's godawful and the rain's not going to stop anytime soon. Actually, it's getting heavier and the weather condition refrained you from going outside your house for two weeks now. Good thing that your fridge is full, you have all the necessities you need. Bad news is that you haven't done your laundry and it's piling up. 

 **"Gou~ what's with the long face?"** You smiled at _her_ lovingly. 

Instead of answering you, Gou rolled her eyes and shunned at your act. Anyways, you're used to her sassing you. Just confused as where she got that attitude from. Definitely not yours, you were as pure as white when you were a kid but as you get older you're like... blackest black.

**"Young lady, who told you to act like that to your own mother?"**

**"Well, Miss Mary. Go away!"**

You mentally facepalmed when your own daughter called you by your first name. She just really have the guts to call you that.  **"Come on! The weather's bad that's why we can't pick up your brother. You'll see him when Mr.Sun comes up."** You tried to persuade her. You  _tried_.

 **"I can't believe you, ma?! Are you letting your twins not see each other?! That's just plain mean."** You shook your head and rested on the sofa.

7 months from now on, your children will celebrate their third birthday. You still can't believe that you have two beautiful kids, that you carry them for full months and not get any features from you. Especially appearance-wise. You start to wonder how handsome their father is, and how intelligent he is.

  
You never really met him at all and even if you did, you're probably way too drunk to remember his face. The next thing you knew was you're knocked up and knocked up.

The time read 6:30, meaning you have to prepare dinner.  


Cooking for two people seemed new and weird for you. Usually, the food serving's for three.

  
**"Gou! Can you set the plates? The food's almost done!"** You heard small footsteps stomping on the oak wood flooring.

As you prepare to eat, the doorbell rung continuously. 

 **"No. I'm not standing up for the doorbell."** Gou reasoned out herself.

 _''Since when did she became a sloth?"_ You thought, shaking your head playfully as you stand up to answer the bell.

As soon as you opened the door, you were greeted by three godlike visuals. Shivering from the cold and wet from the rain.

You were genuinely worried.  **"Oh my! Are you okay?"**

The guy standing in the middle gave you a shaky smile, showing his dimples.  **"P-please... we're c-cold."**

Letting a stranger inside your house is not a very good idea. But since your heart cannot bear to look at someone in pain, you let them in. As soon as you allowed to let them in, the three started multiplying. You  _are_ surprised. The rest were hiding on the side, shielding themselves from the strong rain. That's why you were only able to see three of them.

**"Gou, can you eat your meal first? We have guests and they look sick. I will have to take care of them-"**

An excited scream coming from the dining room echoed throughout your home.  **"Why, yes ofcourse! It's fine! Finally!"**

 **"- and you wash yourself after, okay?"** You continued, earning a groan from her.

You gave them towels and offered them clothes that your  _ex_ used to wear but they refused, saying that their bags are waterproof and their clothes and essentials aren't wet.

 **"How many are you?"** You laughed off. Fascinated by their huge number.

The guy with a beautiful golden skin answered this time,  **"We're 18 but the two are still outside. Trying to find a better signal to call our managers."**

You nodded.  _"What managers?"_ Soon, you learned their names and you had a difficult time remembering some. The names that you remembered were Kun,Yuta,Lucas,Winwin and Jisung.

A knock was heared, followed by a voice.  **"Hello! sorry for the trouble."** You turned around to find the owner of the voice.

You're stunned. Like, literally frozen. The men are too.

 **"Mark hyung? Noona? You know each other?"** Jisung, the youngest, broke the silence.

However, your gaze turned to the person behind him. A really  _tall_ person.

Somehow, your stomach turned and felt something that you can't explain. 

  
No, it's not love (yet)

  
  
You sensed danger.


End file.
